


Taco Tuesday

by castiels_angel



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Desperation, F/M, Scat, Tacos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel
Summary: Tuesdays really mess up bathroom habits.
Kudos: 13





	Taco Tuesday

"I love you," I whispered as I hugged my boyfriend, burying my face in his shoulder. "I can't believe you ate that many tacos." I was referring to our trip earlier to the local restaurant with the buy one get one free taco deal he couldn't pass up. I pressed my body up against his, feeling the warmth of his torso.  
"Yeah... I feel kinda stuffed. Not ready for a taco toilet trip just yet but I know it's coming." His response was punctuated with a burp. I knew he always ended up having to take a bowel movement before going to bed and it usually involved plops I could with hear even with the door closed. Just for a few seconds I rubbed my own stomach up against his larger belly, enjoying the bulge.  
"You're trying to arouse me?" he asked, gesturing to the bed. "My stomach will have a chance to settle if I lay down." Another burp. "Sorry... something tells me those spices are going to make the other end act up so I'm sorry if I'm right about that."  
I placed a hand flat to his side. "Let it out... you'll feel better. I mean, better be loud and proud if the chance arises." I hoped he wouldn't notice the color blooming in my cheeks.  
"I'll remember that... but do you just want to lay on top of me for a little?" He offered, reaching for me. I cast my clothes to the side and laid on top of him. I rubbed my tits against him and grinded a bit as his erection grew, but didn't guide him to the entrance yet.  
I knew I was putting pressure on his belly but he didn't complain about that. Instead he said, "these tacos are going to cause some problems, I know it. You feel so good, baby."  
"I was impressed you ate so many. Your belly must be feeling tight." I murmured, grinding against his cock.   
"It really is..." with that, he arched his back and passed gas. "Oh god yeah. I'm sorry but I have to get up. I want to make love to you, but I have to take a shit first. After that I'm all yours."   
I reluctantly climbed off him and as he didn't protest, I followed him towards the bathroom. "I'm about to blow this toilet up, but I don't mind if you stay. I just don't want you thinking it's going to be pretty." His movements were rushed as he entered the bathroom.  
He stood in front of the toilet, gas leaking from his asshole as he pissed with difficulty with his boner.  
"Too hard to pee sitting down," he commented. "Oh Lord. This is about to come out of me..."  
I watched as he turned around, hastily sitting towards the edge of the toilet seat. A shudder went through him and I heard a soft splash followed by a lengthy fart.  
"I hope what I'm about to do feels good..." I knelt down, embracing my boyfriend's thighs as he sat on the toilet. "I really want to blow you as you shit. Is that okay?" I looked up for approval and his face was contorted.   
"That sounds heavenly. That wasn't even the start." I saw him grab his stomach, shaking his head. He was definitely feeling the effects of how many spicy tacos he had enjoyed earlier.  
I squeezed his dick as he pushed, this time resulting in only a fart. "Don't force." My tongue swirled around the head of his cock now, and he stroked my hair. It felt so natural even though he was about to poop.  
"You are too good at sucking me, babe. You know just what I like." He murmured to me, encouraging me to continue. "Oh damn... yeah this ain't gonna be good." Explosive farts echoed into the bowl and I swore he let out a soft whine. "Tacos never mess me up this bad-" as I licked down his shaft, his belly jiggled as soft shit emerged from his ass.  
It tapered off eventually, ending in a fart. "Oh that was a heavy shit... I can feel a little more but your mouth feels amazing."


End file.
